The Beginning
by Angel Yuy
Summary: Relena has been kidnapped by the evil son of Colony L28's x-leader, Hue Jass, Eric Jass. Will anyone be able to save her? Completed
1. Start Here

Hi. I'm not saying much. I usually don't. You may find these characters a little OOC. I don't care. It is my story. Not tryin to be rude, I'm just stating a fact. I don't own the companies that created the Sims and StarCraft although I do own those games for my PC. I don't own the song- Here With Me by Dido, she does. I don't own Broken Home by Papa Roach. Guess who does?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This story was written just for the entertainment, if that is what you call it anyways.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena sat on her balcony listening to her portable CD player. She was wearing a very pretty baby blue sleeveless sundress with silver trim and had her hair up with two stick clips slanted in from the sides. Today was Saturday. She had the day off and decided to lounge around the house since Milliardo wouldn't let her go anywhere without at least 3 bodyguards. She was sick of trying to ditch them so she decided to stay in her room all day and listen to the new CDs she got.   
It was 10:00 am and she was already bored. 'What a day today's gonna be,' she thought to herself. She turned off her portable CD player and put the CD in the other CD player that was on her desk. She started playing the songs is random order just for the heck of it. She turned on her computer and started playing the SIMS. She found out some cheats and she entered the cheat- * rosebud;;; * -and then entered- * !; * - a lot of times (yes that is the real code for money and the !; does repeat) and became a millionaire. She built a really big house and had a wonderful life. 'This seems way to familiar.' She turned off the game and was about to play StarCraft when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it and found an unknown person on the other side. The next thing she saw was a black bag coming over her head.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena awoke in a room without windows and a dull light bulb above her on the old, cracked ceiling. The room was small and damp. It had an old musty basement type smell to it. There was no furniture anywhere. She tried to stand up but found her hands tied to a pole from the plumbing behind her and her feet to be tied cross-legged together in front of her. She wriggled around trying to loosen the knots on the ropes but to no avail. She was stuck. She was in the room for many hours, or so it seemed anyways. She was incredibly bored and couldn't think of anything to do. She tried to sleep but she was nervous and scared about where she was and her heart was beating a little faster than normal but almost there. She finally decided to sing to herself. Since the most recent song she had stuck in her head was Here With Me by Dido so she sang that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't hear you leave   
I wonder how am I still here   
And I don't want to move a thing   
It might change my memory   
  
Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide   
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me   
I won't leave   
I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me   
  
I don't want to call my friends   
They might wake me from this dream   
And I can't leave this bed   
Risk forgetting all that's been   
  
Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide   
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me   
I won't leave   
I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After she sang that Relena realized that she wasn't alone in the room when some one started clapping. Relena gasped. "Who's there? Who are you?" she asked, almost on the bridge of panic.  
"Oh come on, sing me another one! You have such a beautiful voice! How about, oh I don't know, Metallica! Ha ha ha ha ha, mm, hehehe. Oh, no wait a minute, how 'bout, Papa Roach! Oh, oh yeas that's it! Sing: Papa Roach, Broken Home! Do you know that one? Oh it's such a lovely song; so sweet and kind, I just love the melody! That song fits my life perfectly. Please sing it, for me?" He said this with a small the hint of an English accent. And besides that she noticed that he sounded a little bit...off. Probably closing in on insanity.  
"Who are you?" She asked again. Hoping for an actual answer this time.   
"Oh, come now! I asked you nicely to sing me a song. Now please do it before I get nasty!" Relena was getting scared now, he sounded really, really angry. She had heard the song before; it was one of the CDs she had gotten earlier. She wasn't sure if she could remember the words but she figured she could try, but would probably end up failing miserably.  
"Broken Home..." Suddenly the door burst open and she was cut short. And at first she was kind of glad. Or at least she was until she saw who was at the door. The man standing there was over 6 feet tall and had a medium build. He had short dark brown hair and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans over which he had a long black leather trench coat.  
" Eric Jass." Relena remembered him from a meeting she had last week about renewing the peace treaty with L28 Colony. She remembered him as being arrogant, rude, obnoxious, and a total jerk. That is all she could think of when she found out what he was like. Milliardo insisted that she get to know him so she would know weather or not to sign the treaty with him, and to find out if he would take back his word and start war. Milliardo wanted to know more now than later so he might be ready in case Jass wanted war, so that he could have some forces ready for battle, just in case.  
Jass' father, Hue, was the leader of the Colony until he died 2 months ago. He was assassinated. The assassin was caught but they couldn't figure out who got him. The police found him outside their station and 3 in the morning tied up and gagged.   
"Oh, my dear Relena Peacecraft. I'm so glad that you remembered me." He paused to put his hand on her cheek and stroke it slowly. "I on the other hand could never forget such a beautiful, delicate, kind, se-"  
"Would you please be so kind and shut your mouth and back away before you piss me off Mr. Jass?" Relena had to say something to make him stop before he said something she did NOT want to hear.   
"But Miss Relena, I was only going to say-" he started again as he stood up.  
"I don't want to hear it! Why did you take me? Where am I? What do you want with me? Let me go right now! Take me home!" She knew she sounded whiny but she did not want to be there any longer than she had to be. She said everything that was on her mind and everything she wanted to know and she wanted to know it right now.  
"Oh my, Miss Relena. My dear, please calm down. I will answer all of your questions. I will tell you why I took you later; you have to meet someone before I do. You are here. That is all I can say for where right now, I can't remember the exact coordinates, space is so tricky you know. Let me see, what do I want with you? Who wouldn't want you! I want you because I fell in love with you, Relena. You treated me so nicely on Earth, you were so kind hearted and when I bothered you, you never let it show. I could never tell if you were glad to be there with me or if it drove you crazy that you had to stay around me."  
"I can answer that for you." She snapped. "Please just let me go home. We can talk about whatever you want later. You have to at least untie me before I do anything for you."  
"Fine by me." He took out his pocketknife and pulled out a blade with a very sharp side. He bent down towards Relena and cut the rope around her feet. Then he cut the rope around her hands. He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the room.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jass led Relena to a room full of controls and computer screens and these funny tubes filled with colorful liquid with tiny little bubbles. She looked around and saw 5 maintenance workers and 2 others that must have been his personal crewmembers. Deep down she was hoping to see the face of one of the Gundam pilots hidden in the workers, any one of them, just to know that everything would be all right. She knew that they wouldn't be there. She hadn't talk to most of them for almost a year. Quatre talked her last, about a month or so ago, but only for about 20 minutes.   
"Relena, my dear. Is everything all right? You don't seem very happy." Jass just did not know when to shut up. He did know how mad Relena was right now but that didn't seem to bother him much.  
"Just peachy." She answered him back with very little emotion, except maybe a small hit of anger. She was fed up. Jass was looking at a couple of screens with some of the men. She took this as an opportunity to find some way to communicate with her brother. She looked at the screens closest to her. She wasn't exactly a whiz at computers but she figured she had to try something. She quickly sat down and started typing. Jass looked at her but he figured she would never find anything out so he continued talking to the other men. Relena found a few coordinates for where they were and where they were going, plans and battle strategies, 'Quatre could so come up with better strategies than these' she thought smiling to herself. She found documents that were top secret and held the plans for war, and blue prints for the ship. 'This stuff might come in handy.' She searched around and found out how to send it to Milliardo. With all of the information she sent him a personal message.   
Milliardo,  
Eric Jass has me on his ship. I sent you the coordinates and some other things you might find handy. Please help me as soon as you can. He's crazy and he is threatening war. He may not be that bad of a problem though, he is a tad bit slow. He knows I'm on this computer right now but does nothing about it. If you need to, contact Quatre. Last time I talked to him he told me he was going to visit Duo for a while. So you may want to check on L2 for Duo and Hilde's junkyard. They will probably know how to contact the others if you need them. I must go now. Please hurry Milliardo.  
-Love Relena  
  
P.S. I told you he was a jerk!  
  
  
Relena sent the message and got off the computer. She stood up and went to look out one of the windows. She looked around and saw Earth. It had been awhile since she has seen the Earth like this. It looked so calm and quiet compared to how it really is. It looked so beautiful. The more she looked at it the more she thought about everything that happened in the past. Her thoughts came to a stop when a hand landed on her shoulder. She didn't turn around though. She didn't want to because it could be Jass. "You do know that he might be able to find out you sent that message don't you?" So came the voice that went with the hand. She knew that voice. It had been a long time since she heard it but it was one of the voices she would never forget. Slowly she turned her head to see if her thoughts were right. She was. She turned her head back out to the window so as to not arouse suspicion.   
"What are you doing here?" she whispered.  
"I had my suspicions about Mr. Jass. Then he died and I figured that his son, Eric, might be taking over the family dream." He paused and a small smirk showed on his face for almost two seconds for the simple reason of what he was about to say until Relena looked at his reflection in the window. "What are you doin here?"  
Relena thought she could sense a small bit of amusement in his voice but then considering who he was, dismissed that notion. "I honestly don't have a clue. He wouldn't tell me why I'm here yet."  
"Oh Relena! My darling! Come here please." Jass shouted across the room.  
"Coming." She said to Jass. "I hate him so much." She said that kind of to herself, kind of to her acquaintance.   
"Darling look at this. Isn't it a beautiful ship? Just think," he paused to engulf her in a big bear hug. "In another week this will be our ship. We can live on it forever and ever. Well I suppose we may need an occasional visit to Earth," and on the word Earth she noted he had a bit of disgust in his voice. "Just so you can see your family and, catch up or what ever you simple folk do. Now, I suggest we go back to my chambers for some well deserved s-"  
"Excuse me! I don't think I'll be going back to your chambers any time soon. I'd rather go back to that little hole I was in earlier or anywhere else for that matter." She snapped back rather harshly. But hey, who wouldn't?  
"Well fine then. Be that way. But I will not let you go back to that hole. You can bunk with one of my crewmembers. Would that be better for you? Maybe you would like to stay with the one you were talking to by the window over there!" he pointed to the man she was talking with earlier.  
"I would. Or will that be too much of a problem for you?" She asked very sarcastically.   
"Don't smart off to me, please. It hurts me so when you do. For every time you do I feel like I just might hit you. Hey, you by the window. Take her to your quarters. Don't let her leave for any reason other than bathroom privileges. Understood?"  
The man by the window nodded. He walked up to Relena and grabbed her arm so it looked liked he had a steel grip, but Relena barely felt his hand.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the door the man showed his I.D. to the scanner and the door unlocked. He led Relena inside. "Wow Heero, this room didn't seem very big from the outside." She said as she looked around the large room.   
"Second biggest next to the jackass' room." With saying this Heero sat down on the small couch on the side of the room. The way he said his reply made Relena smile a little. When he said that Relena thought he sounded kind of humorous and kind of jealous. She had to hold back a giggle. While looking around the room Relena noticed the few pieces of furniture. A small pale blue couch that Heero was sitting on had a small TV that sat across the room from it. There was a white overstuffed armchair and then she noticed the one, rather large bed in the corner of the room that was placed next to the wall. Considering how big this room was, she figured that Jass' room must be huge.   
The whole time Relena was scanning the room and talking to herself in her mind, Heero couldn't help but watch her. It had been almost a year since he had spoken to her or seen her. He noticed how much she had changed; she was a little taller, and her hair a bit longer. She had filled out a bit more, he realized this the most besides the fact that he had been staring at her for far too long. He looked away and out the window.  
Relena started feeling a little tired, but considering her company, didn't quite know what to do. She tried to act as if she were totally awake and look around the room some more. Heero glanced back at Relena and noticed how tired she looked. "You can sit down Relena." She looked at him and their eyes met. She stood there momentarily and then remembered what he said. She decided to sit on the couch next to Heero and see if he would mind. He didn't. Heero became bored and turned on the TV. They sat there for about half an hour until Relena fell asleep. Heero didn't let this go by unnoticed. He picked her up and put her in his bed. He went back to the couch, turned of the TV and the lights and fell asleep on the couch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hey don't worry this is not even close to over yet. It is for now cuz I am fucken-tired cuz it is ten pm and I have to go to school tomorrow. I will try to get the next part out soon. Night to all.   
Angel Yuy  



	2. The War

Hey all, sorry it took so long for me to get part two out but I'm kinda   
getting sick or something and I've been really busy with homework.   
Well hope you enjoy this part. I realized that I for got to mention in   
the first part that is probably considered as AU and the characters  
may seem a bit OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as everyone else: I do not own Gundam Wing. This story  
was made because it continues the first part.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milliardo awoke the next morning. He got up took a shower and came down  
to breakfast.   
  
"Good morning Mr. Milliardo." That was Pagen. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes Pagen. Have you heard from Relena?" He asked with a little concern  
in his voice.  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry." With that Pagen left the room.  
  
'Where could she be?' He thought. Milliardo finished his breakfast and   
went to check his mail. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.  
"You've got mail." 'Oh goodie, I wonder whom from.' He thought very   
sarcastically. "Relena." He quickly opened the message.  
Milliardo,  
  
Eric Jass has me on his ship. I sent you the coordinates and some other  
things you might find handy. Please help me as soon as you can. He's crazy  
and he is threatening war. He may not be that bad of a problem though, he  
is a tad bit slow. He knows I'm on this computer right now but does nothing   
about it. If you need to, contact Quatre. Last time I talked to him he told   
me he was going to visit Duo for a while. So you may want to check on L2   
for Duo and Hilde's junkyard. They will probably know how to contact the  
others if you need them. I must go now. Please hurry Milliardo.  
-Love Relena  
  
P.S. I told you he was a jerk!  
  
'Hmm, Eric Jass. Oh I remember him. What have I done?' He thought to   
himself. ' L2...' "It's worth a shot." He quickly searched for junkyards on   
the L2 Colony. After about 10 minutes of searching he found Duo and Hilde's  
junkyard. "Wait a minute." He said to himself. "Do I really need him?" He   
hesitated, and then called Duo.  
  
Duo showed up on the screen but he wasn't looking at it; he was searching for  
something in a pile of metal behind him. "Hello! You have reached OW! That  
hurt." He stood up rubbing his forearm. He looked at the vid-screen and at   
Milliardo. "Oh, hey Milliardo. Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Duo I need your help. Can you contact the other pilots? Relena has been   
kidnapped." Milliardo calmly explained. He slowed down at the end because   
Duo started getting a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Boy you really do need me don't you! Wow!" Milliardo started to look a bit  
grumpy. "Okay, okay gomen nasai. Jeez. So do you know anything yet?" He   
asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know who took her, what his plans are, where she is, and where she   
is going." Milliardo said realizing the irony how pathetic he now sounded   
asking for help.  
  
Duo smirked. "Right, you need help why? Wait. Let me guess. Powerful person  
planning on war and has big defense and offense?" He asked. Milliardo   
nodded to him. " Okay. Umm, who took her?"  
  
"Eric Jass."  
  
"Hey I know him!" Duo remembered hearing about his father's death 2   
months ago. "Is he taking over the family business or something? Probably.   
Well I can get a hold of Trowa and WuFei and Quatre is here." He added   
while pointing behind him. "Hey Quatre! Come here."  
  
"Yes Duo? Oh hi Milliardo. Is something wrong?" Quatre asked just as  
politely as ever.  
  
"Yeah, Relena has been kidnapped by Eric Jass." Milliardo said kind of  
slowly. Every time he said it, it hurt more and more.  
  
"Oh." Quatre said sadly. "Hey isn't he the son of Hue Jass? The former   
leader of L28?"  
  
Duo couldn't help but laugh at his name. Quatre and Milliardo looked at him.  
"Sorry. Yeah Quatre, that's him. Hey, Milliardo, when I get a hold of everyone  
, where do we meet?" Duo asked him.  
  
"Meet here. We can start a battle plan to save Relena. Wait, what about   
Yuy? You know where he is?" Milliardo asked. He couldn't believe he didn't  
notice earlier.  
  
"Naw, I haven't talked to him. No one has in quite a while actually. But I'll   
try." Duo said.  
  
"Alright. Come as soon as you guys can." And with that the vid-screen went  
black and Duo called WuFei and Trowa.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena awoke in the morning first. It took her a moment to remember where  
she was. She looked for Heero. He was sleeping on the couch. She smiled at  
how cute he looked. But she stopped as Heero started to wake up. He sat on  
the couch and looked at Relena. "Morning Heero." He nodded. "You think   
Milliardo got my message yet?" she asked. He shrugged slightly. He stood up  
and straightened up his clothes and looked at his watch.   
  
"Time to go now," was all he said as he walked to the door. Relena crawled   
out of the bed while wondering how she got there in the first place, and then   
walked fast to catch up to Heero who was already heading down the hall.  
  
"Um, Heero. Would you mind it if I stayed by you because Jass kinda scares  
me." She asked while looking at him. He kept facing forward but looked at   
her out of the corner of his eye for moment. He nodded in response for her   
to stay close. He looked forward and kept walking. She smiled to herself and   
tried to keep up with the big strides he took as he walked.   
  
They entered the control room and walked up to Jass. "Good morning my dear  
Relena. Did you sleep well? I did. The whole entire night I slept dreaming of   
you." He smiled started to move closer to her so as to kiss her but she stepped   
behind Heero.  
  
"I slept fine," she said and then added, "I dreamt of the people I love."  
  
He smiled the biggest goofiest smile she had ever seen. "I was in there a lot  
then?"  
  
"Um, no." That was her simple answer. She was thinking of saying ' Ewey! Hell  
no! Why would I dream of you as some one I love? I would rather dream of   
you dieing more than anything you stupid pile of shit!'  
  
"Humph. Well anyways I have big plans for us today. We are gonna visit some  
people, whether you like it or not. Let's see, we have to visit my mother, she  
is really going to want to meet you! I'm sure she will absolutely love you!   
Almost as much as I do I bet...."   
  
He continued rambling on and on as Relena whispered to Heero. "Oh gosh I hope  
not. With the way he is that would be completely sick. Who knows what she would  
do if she acts like him." Her mind suddenly filled with little hentai thoughts  
(not in the yuri way). "Ewey." She said loud enough for Heero to hear, but not  
on purpose. She quickly dismissed all those disgusting thoughts as he gave her a  
funny look. She winced and made it look like a smile. Fighting those thoughts  
she changed them to something (or someone, she decided) she would rather do.  
' Changing thoughts to anything else now. La da la da la.' She thought, anything  
to get rid of the yucky thoughts that kept coming back to her. ' I'm gonna  
have nightmares to night!' she thought to herself. Her attention suddenly went  
to Heero as he started to follow Jass out of the room. He listened to what Jass  
said so he might catch something as to where they were going so he could think  
of an escape plan.  
  
"You wait here," he whispered to Relena.  
  
"Okay," and then she sat down at a computer and when they left the room she  
started typing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa, WuFei, Quatre, Duo, and Milliardo were all gathered outside the Peacecraft  
Mansion. "Alright. Relena sent me all of the information we should need." Milliardo  
handed them sheets with coordinates and everything else Relena sent him.   
  
"She sent you this?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Yeah, Jass was standing like 5 feet away from her and she said he didn't notice   
anything." Milliardo told them.  
  
"Shall we go?" WuFei asked after a little while.  
  
"Yeah. Duo any luck finding Heero?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"No. Sorry, I tried everywhere I could think of. He is a good hider." Duo said partially  
to himself while nodding.  
  
"No problem then. We can handle this. I- hold on I forgot a paper." Milliardo walked  
into the house followed by the boys. He went to his computer and turned it on. "You've  
got mail." "It's from Relena! Hey guys, over here." They all crowded around the computer.   
  
Dear Milliardo,  
Did you find the guys yet? Well, besides Heero anyways? Just to let you know he is   
already on the ship. He had his own ideas of Eric taking Hue's place. He came on here as  
a member of the crew. Don't worry Milliardo; he has been protecting me. Well I have to  
go before Jass notices that I'm not with him again. Please hurry. I think we're going to   
visit his mother. That's what he said anyways.  
-Love Relena  
P.S. Good Luck  
  
"I'm gonna kill him," and with that, Milliardo got his papers, handed them out, and ran   
off the hanger to get the Tallgeese. The other boys ran to their Gundams and they all   
flew off to outer space.   
  
"Hey Milliardo, I have a feeling that Relena is safe with Heero there. He wouldn't let   
Jass do anything to her, you do know that right?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, I know." Milliardo said.  
  
Trowa added, "Don't underestimate Relena anyways Quatre. She is stronger than she seems."  
  
"I know Trowa, but still we don't know about Jass." Quatre commented.  
  
"Relena told me he his is a little slow, and that he does notice or care about the little   
things that happen around him. He still doesn't know that she made contact with me. We  
do have a better chance with Eric than we would with Hue." Milliardo said as they broke  
through the atmosphere and into space heading as fast as they possibly could to the   
coordinates that Relena had sent.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena caught up with Heero and Jass while in the 'Planning Room' as Jass dubbed it.   
They were conversing whether or not to attack in the next 24 hours. "It would be better  
to wait until we get more forces," Heero told him.  
  
"That is true, um, what is your name anyways? You never did tell me," Jass asked.  
  
"My name is Chris but that doesn't matter right now," Heero told him. "If we wait longer  
before we attack, we can build up our forces."  
  
"Good thinking Chris. But won't that leave time for them to build up their forces too?" He  
asked very questioningly.  
  
"No, they don't know of our plans to attack. They won't know what hit 'em." Heero said   
with a smirk.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Eric, but are you planning war? There is no need for fighting, we can settle  
this all right now." Relena told him.  
  
"But my dear, you don't need to worry, the war will be quick. Like Chris just said," he pointed  
to Heero. Heero looked at Relena who had a very hurt look on her face. "They don't expect   
anything. They won't be ready for battle and they will lose very quickly, less innocents get  
hurt that way."  
  
"That doesn't matter! You and me. We can settle this right now. We can come to some  
arrangement so that there won't have to be a war," Relena pleaded. "Please?"  
"I'm sorry but that won't work. There will be a war, and there already is a you and me, so   
what is there to worry about. I really need to understand you better my dear. You confuse   
me so much. But that won't matter. We will be together soon enough." Jass left the room.   
Heero looked at Relena but she refused to look at him.  
"Come on, let's go." Heero said and he headed for the door, not taking his eyes off of her. "Relena?"  
  
"What."   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well now that you are helping him plan war against Earth, I've got to find a way to stop all  
of this and don't you dare stop me Yuy." With that, a very pissed off Relena ran down the hal  
l with a very curious Heero behind her. She stopped as they reached an intersection in the  
hallways. "Why are you following me now? So you can stop me? You won't be able to. Believe  
me." She wanted to say more but she stopped because she thought she saw a little bit of joy   
in his eyes. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"You honestly think that I was helping him?" She nodded. "I just convinced him not to attack  
in the next 24 hours. That gives your brother and the other guys time to get up here and help  
us doesn't it?" She nodded again. "I was only acting that way to convince him, not you Relena.  
I'm sorry for the confusion."  
  
"Alright then. Where are we going now? I forgot." she asked.  
  
"Back to L28. He wanted to visit his mother remember?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, right," she said sadly. "I told Milliardo that. Him and the other guys are probably on their  
way there."  
  
"Good. We'll need their help. With the six Gundams we should be okay." He said as they started  
walking through the hallways.   
  
"Wait, six? Trowa, Quatre, WuFei, Duo, and Milliardo. That makes 5. Why did you say six?"   
Relena wondered.  
  
"You forget about Zero." Heero said as he stopped and looked at Relena. She looked back at him  
with curiosity in her eyes. Heero smirked and continued walking on with Relena right beside him.  
  
"Zero? Where do you have Zero that you can get to him so quickly without Jass knowing?"  
  
"L28. We are going to visit his mother, remember? Don't worry about it Relena, I have everything  
planned perfectly."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Relena, my darling. How have you been? I missed you so." Jass said as if he hadn't seen Relena in  
years.  
  
"You saw me five minutes ago, please back off. I don't feel like giving hugs right now." Relena said  
pushing him away and stepping next to Heero.  
  
"Humph. If that is how you feel. I can tell you would probably rather stay around Chris here   
anyways. Well fine then, you will. From now on, I forbid you to not be within 4 feet of him. Is that  
understood? I will have people check to make sure you follow my order. It is an order that you   
(points to Heero) must obey or you will be 'dismissed,' " when he said dismissed, both Heero and   
Relena knew that he meant killed.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll be hanging around Chris a lot won't I?" Relena noted in a voice that had the  
smallest bit of panic in it. No one but Heero noticed it. 'Hmm,' he couldn't quite make sense of it  
yet but he knew he would soon.  
  
"Yes I guess you will. But not when we visit mother, he will not be able to come with us to dinner. My  
mother is very strict about knowing who her dinner guests are. If she doesn't know who it is, she   
gets rather testy. And I don't want mother to get upset; she has poor health," Jass said with sadness  
in his voice at the end.   
  
"Don't worry. You will have absolutely nothing to worry about Jass," Heero assured him.  
  
"Good. Now it is getting a bit late and we will need to be well rested before we visit mother in the  
morning. Go to your quarters and rest up. Meet back here at 9 am," Jass instructed them. Heero  
nodded and led Relena back to his quarters.  
  
They got outside his door and Relena mentioned, "He is such a jackass. Like I would ever listen to  
what he tells me to do, except the whole 'stay by Heero or he dies thing,'" she quickly added as to  
cover up her little mistake. He didn't really pay attention to what she said, or at least she thought  
that because as soon as she said 'thing' he opened the door and walked in. She followed him in the   
room. "I wonder when the others will get here," she wondered aloud. Heero glanced sideways at her.   
She looked away as if shy. But he knew her better than that. She is definitely not shy. Relena sat  
down on the couch and Heero sat down next to her. After watching TV for an hour, Relena had   
fallen asleep like the night before. Heero turned off the TV and thought about what Jass said;   
'I will have people check to make sure you follow my order.' 'Well I guess I know what that means.'  
Heero picked up Relena and placed her on the bed near the wall on the far side.   
Then he climbed in and lay on the other side. 'Milliardo, you guys better be here by morning,'  
Heero thought as he drifted off to sleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, end of part 2! It only took me about 2 1/2 hours to think of too!  
Would have been done sooner but I am writing another fic for DBZ and I have  
a crap load of homework and my teachers insist on giving the biggest assignments   
on the weekends (They suck so bad ~_~). Well anyways, R&R! I will try to have the  
next part out soon. I was told a dare to do another version of this as hentai, tell me  
if I should or not okay? Thanks a bunch!   
  
My advice for the day: Don't fight with ugly people they got nothing to lose.  
  
  
ANGEL YUY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Incident

Well, I guess no one really appreciates my writing huh? Well anyways, I know that some people want me to continue because they were nice enough to tell me that. Unlike others, but I won't let that bother me, no I won't. I refuse to. I am very stubborn and proud of it. Be kind, review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever, nor will I ever own Gundam Wing. Rich people do, and that so rules me out. And now that I've spoken my mind on with the story.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The stars were shining just as bright as ever and they seemed so much bigger today then before. Duo looked around at the other Gundams as they headed to the L28 colony. 'Relena, I hope you guys are all right. Who knows what that Jass is gonna do when he gets home. Hey, why am I worrying? Heero is there. He'll take care of everything.' "Hey Milliardo, is that the colony?" Duo asked as his vid window came up into view next to Milliardo.   
  
"Yeah, that's it. Let's go you guys. I don't think Jass has arrived yet." Milliardo said to the others and they blasted off towards the giant object in front of them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena awoke as she head a knock on the door. She felt something move beside her and looked over as Heero stood up and walked to the door. When the knowledge finally sunk in she started to blush a light crimson color. Heero opened the door and a crewman stood in the doorway. Relena remembered what Jass said and got up and walked over by Heero.   
The crewman smirked a bit as he looked at Relena, but as he looked at Heero his smirk faded quickly. 'Geez, this guy is cold,' he thought. "Commander Jass would like for you two to join him at breakfast. Get ready and meet him in the mess in ten minutes." The crewman talked quickly as to not have to stay there in front of Heero much longer, the look in his eyes grew colder and more frightening by the second. When he finished Heero closed the door in the crewman's face and he sighed before walking down the hall to the control room.  
  
"Well that was nice," Relena commented as Heero walked past her, not paying much attention to what he said. 'Right, like he would of cared.' She looked down at herself and realized that she had been wearing the same thing for the last three days and even worse was the fact that she hadn't been able to shower. 'Ooh, I feel really icky," her thoughts were interrupted by Heero.  
  
"You can go in there and take a shower if you want," he said pointing to the door that was to the left side of the room from the bed. She smiled then nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Heero walked over and sat on the couch, thinking about what to do next.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The other pilots managed their way into the colony with out too many problems:  
  
"Dang it. I think we may have a few problems getting in you guys." Quatre said as he saw a small fleet of mobile dolls fly towards them.  
  
"Oh, well this shouldn't be to much of a problem. There are only twenty of them that will make it four each. Let's go," WuFei hurried off in one direction and the others followed his lead and split off to fight their own battles. WuFei flew close up to his first rival and sliced it with Altron's Twin Beam Trident, using practically the same technique for the second one. He then flew in between the two others and nailed them with the Double Dragon Fang.   
  
Quatre blasted into battle with the first two suits and cut them in half with Sandrock's Twin Heat Blades. For the next one he used the Beam Machine Gun and blew them up. The last one took him a little longer and a bit of chasing after it attacked him from behind with a cheap shot. Quatre flew after him and got him just before he ran into Trowa's area.  
  
Flying quickly to the left of the suit, Trowa shot him with the Gatling Guns in Heavyarms' chest cavity. He darted up to the next one and hit him with one of his Vulcan Guns. Trowa took a shot to the left leg from a suit that was about 200 yards from him. Using his Micro Missile Launchers, Trowa destroyed him easily as his final opponent charged him. Using the blade on his right forearm, he slashed the suit and it blew up just as Heavyarms passed him.  
  
"You can't hide when the God of Death is on your tail!" Duo shouted as he used the Twin Beam Scythe to slice the suit and watched it blow up. Looking at the radar screen he saw that one was coming right up behind him. He turned quickly and slashed its arm off. The suit froze from malfunctioning and Duo took this as an easy shot to take him out, he didn't waste his opportunity. Swinging the Scythe above his head, Duo brought it down with great strength and destroyed the suit. Dashing up to the next two, he quickly finished them off with three swings of his scythe.  
  
Milliardo had an easy time with his four. Taking out his Beam Saber, he slashed through them as if they were made of tin. The first two insisted on a little game of cat and mouse, them being the mouse, of course. Milliardo finished the other two off quickly and hurried to meet up with the others.  
  
They all climbed out of their Gundams and landed on the ground. They hid the Gundams in the back of a hanger behind a well-grounded ship. It had been practically demolished due to getting caught in a cross fire on its way to the colony. "Well, that was fun. Ooh, the joy of battle!" Duo said proudly as he stretched out. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, first we better find the Jass mansion. We should be there when Jass, Heero and Relena get there."  
  
"You're right, Trowa. We better figure out a plan quick." Quatre stated as he looked around at the others.   
  
"Hey, does anyone mind if we get a little bit of rest first? I mean according to what Relena said, they wouldn't arrive until tonight anyways, right? So that does leave us a bit of time," Duo asked them all.   
  
"Alright. We should rest and get something to eat before tonight. Let's go," Milliardo said and lead them all into the city.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She dried and combed her hair and put it up similar to how it was before. She was about to get dressed when she noticed a pile of clothes on the counter. She got dressed and stepped out into the room. She stepped out and bumped into Heero who was leaning on the doorframe. "Oops. Sorry Heero. Why were you standing there?" Relena asked half confused, half embarrassed.  
  
"Jass said that I have to stay within four feet of you. I didn't think he would be mad if I didn't go in there when you were in the shower." Heero said flatly as he stepped aside and she walked out into the room. Heero watched her walk out. She looked completely different now then she did before. Now instead of wearing the blue sundress, she was wearing a white baby doll tee shirt with a gold glittered playboy bunny head on it and dark blue stonewashed flares with black leather sandals.  
  
Relena walked over and sat on the couch. Heero walked over and sat by her. As he walked by she noticed he too, had changed. He was no longer wearing the crewman's uniform he had worn earlier, but khakis with cargo pockets, Dr. Martens, and a black, long sleeved shirt with orange flames patterns on the sleeves and across the chest. "Are we at the colony yet?" Relena asked as soon as Heero sat down.  
  
"In another hour we should be. Jass said to change and he would send someone to come get us before we arrive," Heero said this in his usual monotone voice, but this time he kept staring at the wall. The only thing he could think of staring at besides Relena or the playboy bunny. They heard a knock on the door and as Heero stood, so did Relena and she followed him to the door. On the other side a crewman, in his uniform, who had short choppy black hair and a medium build plus a rather nice tan, told them to follow him to the control room. Relena went behind him, followed by Heero.  
  
In the control room, Jass was talking on a vid-phone to his mother. The crewman led Heero and Relena over to Jass and left them there. Heero watched as Jass argued with his mother. Looking at the screen, he noticed that Ms. Jass (A.N. remember she's a widow.) was a woman who looked a lot nicer than she sounded right now. She was yelling at her son because he was supposed to be home an hour ago and well, she wasn't very happy.  
  
"Eric! You had me worried sick! You were supposed to be home by now! Where are you? Are you going to be home soon?" his mother asked very worriedly.  
"Mother, don't worry. I should be home in less than an hour. We just have to land the ship and I-we will be home as soon as possible. I promise," Jass said trying to calm his mother down.  
  
"Alright. But please do hurry. I will have dinner ready when you arrive. See you soon. I love you," his mother said with a smile.  
  
"I love you too mother. Good bye," Jass muttered, since he didn't want anyone to hear the first part. He hung up the vid-phone (if that works anyway?) and turned around to talk to Heero and Relena. "Well, I guess you heard what mother said? We will be landing shortly so if you two would please take a seat," he motioned with his hand towards seats near the back of the room. They were securely bolted into the floor so no matter what happens they wouldn't move. Relena sat down next to Heero and as soon as Jass walked away she muttered, "Mama's boy."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milliardo was talking to pilots after they left the diner that they had gone to for brunch that morning. The guys followed Relena's directions to the Jass mansion.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Jass. Your son, Eric, sent us here ahead of him to make sure that this place was secure for his arrival later today," a very convincing Duo said.   
  
"Eric never said anything about this, are you sure?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"Oh yes, you see, your son didn't think of this until recently and he called us and had us come over," the quick cover up came from the blonde headed boy she saw behind the one with the 'weird' braid.  
  
"Oh, well if Eric said so, then I guess it is alright to let you in," she said opening the door.   
They walked in and they spread out around the mansion. They were dressed up as security guards and they had guns and radios with them so as soon as Jass arrived with Heero and Relena they would all know and meet up in the back yard where they had planned.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ship landed and the three of them were driven to the Jass mansion in a black limo. Relena and Heero sat in the back seat and Jass sat across from them in the front. Relena kept watching out the window, Jass kept watching her, and Heero kept watching Jass.   
  
Jass stepped out of the limo first followed by Heero. Eric had tried to help Relena out but she made Heero go first and he helped her out instead. "Now, please be nice to mother, she doesn't like rude people. And of course, as always, please remember that you can only make a first impression once," he said still a little annoyed at Relena's actions.  
  
He led them into the mansion and greeted his mother at the door. "Hello mother. It's so good to see you again," he said with a hug. "This is my-This is Relena, the girl I told you about," he changed his words when he saw the look on her face of hatred and didn't think mother would believe him if he said beloved or girlfriend. "And this is Chris, one of my crewman."  
  
"Hello, it is very nice to meet the both of you. Please, please, come in won't you?" she said/asked as she cleared the doorway for them. Ms. Jass, was a short, beautiful woman who new how to impress people. She seemed so much kinder now than she did on the phone earlier.   
  
"Thank you very much Ms. Jass. It is very nice to meet you, too," Relena said. Heero nodded to her. A slight frown appeared on her face for only a second but them led them into her house.   
  
"Come on Chris," Eric whispered to him. "I told you to be nice to my mother, that means you have to talk to her." Heero nodded and continued walking next to Relena. They followed her into the dinning room where their dinner was set up. They sat and ate dinner while Ms. Jass and Eric talked and every once and a while Relena would answer a question or two. Heero just sat there and said less than fifteen words the whole time.  
  
After dinner, Eric showed Relena around the mansion and Heero just followed making sure no one unexpected was there. He showed them all the rooms, the rooms for the meetings, dinners, the bedrooms, the guestrooms, the bathrooms, the living rooms, the study rooms, all the rooms you could think of. The room he hated the most was the room that both Heero and Relena liked best: the game room. Once or twice he thought he saw something or someone hiding in the large hallways behind pillars or around the corner, but thought better of it and stayed there as to not cause alarm.  
  
Eric led them out to the back yard to show Relena the garden. It looked beautiful in the moonlight. The pond shimmered and the full moon's refection showed wonderfully as the water rippled from the tiny fish swimming in it. Square shaped hedges served as walls surrounding the garden. At the base of them, were millions of flowers that were only cut off because of the paths that were intertwined around the middle pond and around the outer edges. Scanning the area, Heero thought he saw someone standing at the back entrance but if there was, they were only there for a second. 'I wonder if that was Milliardo or one of the others, or if it was someone else. I should go check it out.' "How do you like it my dear?" The voice interrupted Heero's thoughts, and then he remembered that Eric and Relena were here, too.  
  
"It's... big."  
  
"Is that all you have to say about it my dear Relena?" he asked a little hurt.  
  
She gave him a mad look for calling her 'dear.' "It's... green," she said as she looked away from him.  
  
"Well it is a garden-your garden, I mean," he said slyly.  
  
Relena just rolled her eyes and started to walk around the garden, Heero following her close behind. "Heero, when do you think my brother and the others will show?" she asked him quietly when she was sure Eric wouldn't be able to hear them since he stayed at the entrance as the other two walked away.  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought I saw someone in the back entrance, but that could have been one of the guys or anyone or anything else," he said quietly in his monotone voice. They were walking side by side through the garden and were nearing the back.   
  
A sigh escaped Eric's lips as he watched Relena walk. 'She's so beautiful. Those clothes probably didn't give the best impression on mother but I think she liked her.' "I'm going to go talk to mother, you guys don't stay our here too much longer alright. And don't think of trying to escape because I have a very sensitive security system and plenty of guard dogs," and with that he left to go talk to mommy.  
  
"I hate him. I really hate him," she looked at Heero. "I really do. Seriously," she looked back towards the gate in front of them. "I do."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Yeah, sorry." She looked around the gate area and on the other side of the hedges. All she saw were trees and a little shed were the gardeners kept their tools. "I don't see anyone Heero. Are you sure you, Heero, Heero?" She tried to get Heero's attention.   
  
"Shh, I heard something." Quietly, Heero walked over towards the corner of the garden. Relena followed him, being as quiet as possible. "Relena, Run! GO! NOW!" Heero shouted. He saw that Relena was stunned at the sight of the bomb in the corner. It was motion activated and had two blocks of C4 attached to it. Heero accidentally set it off. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. They raced through the garden as fast as they could run, but they only got halfway through when the bomb detonated and destroyed the entire garden.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
HEHEHE! CLIFFHANGER! The only reason I left it off here was because so many people read my story and less than 10 reviewed it. Oh, sweet revenge. Hey, don't worry, the moment I finished this, I started writing the next one while I still have the idea in my head.  
  
  



	4. Oh well, as the story goes

As the story goes...  
  
  
  
That is what I have decided to be the title of this fic. I know it sucks   
but with the way this story is going and by what I have been told, the   
story sucks too. (Please prove me wrong and review.)  
  
  
So this is part four. I had my doubts about writing this one since no one  
really cared about the last one and the only review I got on chapter 3  
was a flame. But, I decided that since some people actually do want me  
to continue (maybe, they haven't told me but I'm guessing) I will finish  
it. It won't be as good as I originally planned because I will cut some  
stuff out and just finish it off quick. Well, that's that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. (c) Sotsu Agency and Sunrise   
and all the other people who made it do. This was written because I had   
to finish it. Only reason.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 4. The final chapter  
  
  
There is no chapter 4. They died.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! I gotcha didn't I? Yep, ahuh. Well, I better finish the story ...ne?  
Read the real chapter 4 (5 as they put it).  



	5. As the story goes

As the story goes...  
  
  
That is what I have decided to be the title of this fic. I know it sucks but  
with the way this story is going and by what I have been told, the story   
  
sucks too. (Please prove me wrong and review.)  
  
So this is part four. I had my doubts about writing this one since no one  
really cared about the last one and the only review I got on chapter 3  
was a flame. But, I decided that since some people actually do want me   
to continue (maybe, they haven't told me but I'm guessing) I will finish   
it. It won't be as good as I originally planned because I will cut some   
stuff out and just finish it off quick. Well, that's that. Oh yeah, this has  
some action but not as much as most others.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. (c) Sotsu Agency and Sunrise and  
all the other people who made it do. This was written because I had to   
finish it. Only reason. All products I say, I do not own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning:  
  
Heero awoke in a room with bright lights and white walls. To his left there  
were machines that had wires running from him to the machine to the wall.  
On his right there were two more machines, only one hooked up to him, and   
a metal pole that somewhat resembled a coat rack that held a plastic bag   
full of clear liquid that ran into the I.V. in his arm. On the other side of the  
machines there was a curtain that blocked him from the other person in the  
room. As he tried to sit up, he head ached badly and he felt a sharp pain in  
his left arm and side. Wincing, he lay back down and looked at his arm. It  
was in a cast and his side was bandaged and he could see where the blood,   
that has since dried, was seeping through the cloth. Looking at the rest of  
him, he noticed that his right arm had bruises and a few small cuts and  
scrapes on it. After making sure he was okay, other than his broken arm,  
he laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
He awoke an hour later when he heard the nurse talking to person on the   
other side of the room. The nurse asked the girl if she had and pains and  
if she remembered what had happened to her and what her name is. The   
girl said she didn't remember anything not even her name, and that she was  
fine and didn't have any real pains except the scratches and cuts she had.  
She asked the nurse what had happened and why she wasn't to badly hurt.  
The nurse explained to her that she was in an explosion and that she wasn't  
badly hurt because some guy had protected her with his body and that he  
had taken in most of the damage. The girl asked if she could see the guy   
but the nurse refused the request and said that she needed her rest and that  
the guy was still unconscious last time she had checked. The girl politely   
asked when the nurse would check on him again and the nurse said that she  
would right after her. The girl quieted and leaned back into her fluffy   
hospital pillow.  
  
The nurse walked around to the other side of the curtain and looked at   
Heero. Seeing that he was awake was very good news. The doctors didn't  
know if he would go comatose or if he would indeed wake up due to the   
head wound he received. The nurse started going through the same thing  
she had gone through with the girl next door. "How are you feeling, sir?  
Do you have any major pains?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"I'm fine," he responded quietly.  
  
"That's good. Can you tell me your name please?" she asked him staring  
right into his deep prussian blue eyes.   
  
"No, I don't remember. I don't remember what happened either. Please  
tell me," he said this as more of a command than as a question.  
  
"All, all right. Well, all I know is that you were in an explosion, a bomb  
was detonated, and you and the girl over there were caught in it. For some  
reason you got the worst of the injuries. You had a concussion but you  
woke up so we don't have to worry too much about you going comatose   
anymore. Although we should still get a cat-scan for you just incase," she  
said that all a little fast but Heero caught it all.  
  
"Is that the girl over there?" he asked pointing at the curtain.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I want to see her," again, that was more of a command than a statement.  
  
"I would let you see her but right now the two of you need to rest. You   
can see her later," the nurse said firmly but with a little fear in her voice.  
Heero gave her a glare but didn't argue. He closed his eyes and rested.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two hours later:  
  
" Excuse me nurse? Doctor! Someone will you please help me?" Eric Jass   
shouted as he was in the waiting room with his mother and a few guards that  
had helped bring them to the hospital the night before. It was now 10 a.m.  
and no one but Heero and Relena had gotten any sleep. The guards were   
sitting in chairs that leaned against the wall. Ms. Jass was yelling at Eric   
to "calm down the doctor will be here shortly" and "Eric if you don't sit   
down right now your traveling privileges will be suspended" and many other  
motherly things. (If you hadn't noticed already this family is a little   
messed up in the head. That explains why they are so 'stupid' as it was put   
by my flamer.) "Doctor! Please, tell me if she is all right! I need to know  
please," Jass ordered strongly as he shouted at the poor doctor.  
  
"All right, all right, calm down. Don't worry, Ms. Peacecraft is fine, the  
nurse just told me that she might have a slight case of amnesia (so original)  
but other than that and a few cuts and bruises she's fine. The boy on the  
other hand wasn't quite so lucky." With that all the 'guards' looked at the  
doctor and listened carefully to what he had to say about Heero. "They   
boy had a concussion which he has just recently awaken from, a broken left  
arm, and cuts and bruises. He will be all right in a few days. Ms. Peacecraft  
will be able to go home later today. Seems to me that the boy,"   
  
"His name is Heero," it was spoken softly. The doctor and everyone else   
looked to see who had said it. Their eyes all fell on the boy with brown hair  
and green eyes. The doctor looked confusedly at him and Trowa repeated  
what he has said. "The boy, his name is Heero Yuy." All the 'guards' looked  
at Trowa and back to the doctor, slowly nodding their heads.   
  
"Heero Yuy? He told me his name was Chris? I don't understand. Explain to  
me how you know what is going on," Eric Jass demanded.  
  
"You kidnapped Relena Peacecraft, which was a mistake all in itself, but to  
make it worse, Heero found out," that was supplied by the guard with the   
braided hair. "That was the end of your plans right there," he smirked.  
  
"He's right, you see, a long time ago, Heero vowed that he would protect   
Relena. He said that he had suspicions about your late father's actions and   
decided to make sure you wouldn't fill out his plans so he got himself onto  
your ship as a crewmember and made you trust him. When he found out that  
you had Relena here, the only thing he could do was make sure she was safe  
until we got here to help him take her back home," that was supplied by the  
blonde one.  
  
"Huh? Who are you guys, you certainly are not my guards. I don't even   
remember sending you," Jass stated.  
  
"You didn't send us. We sent ourselves. You see you kidnapped my sister.  
I am Milliardo Peacecraft. I have come here for my sister," spoken ever   
so sternly.  
  
"He's right. Now you can go home with your mommy and we will take Relena  
back home to Earth and live happily ever after," said by the goofy Braided  
Baka.  
  
"It's time to go now. Let's just go get them signed out and leave," WuFei was  
getting annoyed by the stupidity of this Jass fellow.  
  
"Huh? Wha, no. No you can't have her. Who are you guys?" he demanded to   
know now.  
  
"Like I said, I am Milliardo Peacecraft, these are friends of Heero Yuy. This  
is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and WuFei Chang." He  
pointed to each as they all stood up.  
  
"I don't think you should have told him our names Milliardo," Quatre said.   
Milliardo looked at him and then at the door that was opening by them. Out  
stepped Relena, dressed in a baby blue spaghetti string tank top and khakis  
and her (c)Doc Martens. Behind her, Heero came out in khakis that unzipped  
at the knees to turn into shorts and an orange (c) Lucky shirt with his (c)  
Doc Martens. Seeing who was all in the room, he grabbed Relena's arm to  
stop her and he stepped in front of her to separate her from Jass.   
  
"Oi Heero! Oi, ojousan! How you guys feeling? Ooh, Heero that arm don't  
look so good."  
  
"Not now Duo," he said looking at Milliardo then Jass and back to Milliardo.  
"Been waiting long?"  
  
"Just for you to wake up. Hope your concussion didn't knock anything loose   
in there," Milliardo said with an amused look in his eyes. He looked over to   
Relena, "You all right?" she nodded back to him as to say yes. "Good. Let's  
go now. WuFei are they signed out?"  
  
"Yes, we can leave," and with that WuFei led them over to the elevators,   
followed by Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Milliardo, Relena, and Heero in that order   
so they could protect Relena.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't take her. I won't let you!" Jass shouted, as he  
was about to reach for his gun. He made the mistake of taking his eyes  
away from the others to find his gun. Just as he looked back up, he heard   
a shot ring off and felt a sharp pain in his chest, the next thing he felt was  
his head hitting the floor. The doctors that were not busy at the moment  
ran over to find Jass on the floor and called for a gurney. They put him  
on it and took him to an open room in the E.R. Heero and the others left  
to go get their Gundams.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
On Earth two days later:  
  
Relena and Milliardo were at the table for breakfast that morning. Milliardo  
was reading the newspaper and he noticed a headline that he thought Relena  
would like to see. "Hey Lena, look at this," he said handing the paper to his  
sister. She read the headline and the rest of the article out loud to him.  
  
"Leader of Colony L28 Eric Jass Dead.  
The Colony of L28 is mourning the loss of Eric Jass, son of Colony L28's  
former leader Hue Jass. While at the hospital visiting a wounded friend  
,- Heh, yeah right! Friend? I think not! - A wounded friend was shot by an  
unknown assailant while he attempted to pull out his checkbook to pay for  
his friend's medical bills. -What the heck? Pay for my bills? Yeah right.-  
He was hit in the chest and the bullet nicked his aorta, causing severe blood  
loss. He was instantly taken to the E.R. where the doctors could perform   
surgery to try to save him. By the time they reached the bullet, Jass died  
of blood loss. Ceremonies will be held next week at 2:00 p.m. on Tuesday   
at the Jass mansion on L28. Services will be held afterwards." She put the   
paper down and smiled at her brother. He smiled back, "Better go call   
Quatre or one of the other boys and make sure they know." She jumped up  
from the table and ran to the vid-phone that was in the living room.  
  
"Quatre! Hey, did you read the paper yet?" she greeted him.  
  
"No not yet, why what happened?" he asked her with a little bit of concern  
in his voice.  
  
"Eric Jass died. To much blood loss," Relena told him.  
  
"All thanks to me." The vid-phone went blank and Relena turned around to  
see who had said that. She came face-to-face with none other than the  
perfect soldier himself.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing here?" she asked him surprised.  
  
"I read the paper an hour ago. I just came to see how you were." The way  
he said this made Relena doubt what he said was true.  
  
"R-i-g-h-t. I bet you did." Very much sarcasm was used in this statement.  
  
"Fine don't believe me. But I am telling you the truth, Relena," he said very  
convincingly. But Relena knew him better than that.  
  
"*Cough* Liar *cough* Sorry, had to get that out," she said with an   
ever-so-innocent smile.  
  
"Relena, I have to go to the Preventer's Head Quarters. I'll be back later  
all right?" Milliardo called from the other room.  
  
"All right. See ya later," she called back. As soon as the door closed Relena  
walked over to her DVD collection and started looking for a DVD to watch.  
Heero followed her over there and noticed that the DVDs that she had  
weren't what he would have thought she would watch. She had The Matrix,  
M I: 2, Road Trip, Coyote Ugly, Gone in 60 Seconds, Gladiator,   
The Exorcist, X-Men, stuff like that. Pretty much everything you wouldn't  
expect her, the Vice Foreign Minister, miss perfect, to watch. (No bashing  
intended) She couldn't decide what to watch so she told Heero to pick. He  
picked Gladiator and handed it to Relena. "Ooh, good choice." She walked   
over and put it in and they started to watch it. The vid-phone rang and  
Relena went to answer it. She turned the screen on and no one was there  
but she did, however, hear a voice.   
  
"Dear Ms. Peacecraft, the day to die comes upon all of us eventually as   
God intends it to. But, an exception has been made and tomorrow is your  
day to shine." The line went blank and she walked back to the living room.  
Heero looked up at her as she walked into the room. Relena saw a   
frightened? Look on Heero's face as she turned around she saw the light  
shine on the blade of a knife just inches away from her face.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehe. Too bad that is the end of my story huh? If it really bugs you, just  
email me at- gundamfighter01@hotmail.com -and I will tell you who the dude  
with the knife is. It isn't a long explanation, like less than 20 words. Just  
my way of finding out how many people care about what happens. Well   
thank you for reading and please review.  
  
Angel Yuy  
  



	6. The Final Chapter: The Dude with the Kni

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing, I doubt you do  
either.  
  
Just to warn you, this is going to be a little OOC for some characters.  
It's a bad attempt at the small bit of humor if that is what ya wanna   
call it anyways, and well whatever.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Final Chapter.  
  
As we left off, Relena had turned around, caused by a frightened?  
expression from Heero, and came face to face with the blade of a knife  
and a person behind it.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Heero!" she screamed, praying, as she tried to  
duck away from the masked intruder. Before she could get out of the way,  
however, the intruder had seized her and pulled her to his chest and placed  
the knife to her neck. Relena, who had had her eyes closed since she tried  
to duck away, had tears streaming down her face, but made no noise and   
waited for Heero to save her from the villain with the knife.  
  
"I told you that today was your day to Shine, Miss Relena," said the voice   
from behind.  
  
"I-isn't sh-shine a g-good th-thing?" she asked/stuttered trying not to cry  
out.  
  
"Maybe, but not now. In Japanese, Shine means die," he said calmly and  
slowly causing Relena to shiver badly as a chill ran up her spine.  
  
Suddenly, a violent shaking and snort from behind her made her open her  
eyes and look over at Heero who had a big smirk on his face. By that time,  
reality had hit her and she realized that Heero and the man behind her  
were laughing. "Wha, what's so funny Heero? That's it," she said now  
getting mad and rather frustrated about not knowing what they knew.   
"Who the hell is behind me?"  
  
Heero stood up, still laughing, and walked over to Relena. When he was   
three feet away, the intruder let Relena go. She didn't move though, she   
was still a little shaken and shocked by the recent events. Heero came up  
and hugged her. Relena just stood there for a moment or two, and finally  
leaned her head against his chest and hugged him back. "I'll talk to ya   
later Duo."  
  
"Oi, no problem Heero. See ya. Oh yeah, uh sorry 'bout all this Ojousan,   
it was all Heero's idea. See ya later." After seeing Heero's glare, Duo  
smiled his goofy smile and left.  
  
After Relena heard the door shut she looked up at Heero. He looked down  
at her and smiled an innocent smile. Relena pushed away from him, wiped   
her eyes, and walked past him and sat down in a chair, sideways swinging  
her feet over the arm, so she could finish watching Gladiator. Heero turned  
around and looked at her, "Something wrong?" She totally ignored him and  
watched the movie. "I guess so." He walked over to the chair and sat down  
on the floor in front of it.  
  
When the movie was over, Relena got up carefully and quietly because Heero  
had fallen asleep during the best part of the movie (I won't say which part  
incase you haven't seen it yet). She went to the TV and shut it off. She  
stopped the DVD and started to go up to her room. At the bottom of the  
stairs she turned her head and looked at Heero. She knew she shouldn't just  
leave him there, but what could she do? She went to the couch and took the   
blanket off and put it on Heero. Then she went to her room and changed into  
her PJs. She crawled into bed and looked at the clock: 2:30 a.m. She rolled  
over and fell asleep.  
  
At about quarter to four, she heard her door open up. She figured it was  
just Heero coming in to check on her so she made no attempt to let him   
know she was awake. But totally to her surprise, Heero didn't stop at the  
side of her bed like he did the other times he was there protecting her.  
She thought of it more like babysitting but oh well. But like I said, instead  
of stopping at the side of her bed, he crawled in with her and wrapped his  
arms around her. Relena looked up at him and realized that was already  
asleep. But the way she thought of it, even if he were awake, Heero would  
never crawl into bed with her. 'Oh no. What if he was sleep walking?' she  
thought. Then with that thought wrapped her arms around him and realized   
(can you tell I like that word?) that he was only wearing his boxers. She had  
to suppress a giggle so he wouldn't wake up. After about 5 minutes, Relena  
had fallen asleep with happy dreams of a certain someone.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I've decided to leave the rest up to your imagination and that way  
it will end up good no matter what! Well, hope you liked it.  
Lots uv luv!  
~Angel Yuy~  



End file.
